Problem: Solve for $h$. $\dfrac37=\dfrac h{14}-\dfrac27 $
Answer: Let's add and then multiply to get $h$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac37&=\dfrac h{14}-\dfrac27 \\ \\ \dfrac37{+\dfrac27} &=\dfrac h{14}-\dfrac27 {+\dfrac27}~~~~~~{\text{add }\dfrac27} \text{ to each side}\\ \\ \dfrac37{+ \dfrac27}&=\dfrac h{14}-\cancel{ \dfrac27} {{+}\cancel{{\dfrac27}}}\\ \\ \dfrac37{+\dfrac27}&=\dfrac h{14} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned}\dfrac57&= \dfrac h{14} \\ \\ {\dfrac57}\cdot{{14}} &= \dfrac h{14}\cdot{{14}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {14} \text{ to get } h \text{ by itself }\\ \\ {\dfrac57}\cdot{{14}} &= \dfrac h{\cancel{14}}\cdot{\cancel{{14}}} \\ \\ {\dfrac57}\cdot{{14}} &= h \\\\ {\dfrac{70}7} &= h \end{aligned}$ The answer: $h={10}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac37&=\dfrac h{14}-\dfrac27 \\\\ \dfrac37&\stackrel{?}{=} \dfrac{{10}}{14}-\dfrac27 \\\\ \dfrac37&\stackrel{?}{=} \dfrac57-\dfrac27 \\\\ \dfrac37&= \dfrac37 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$